


Tabloid

by Antigone2



Series: UsaMamo Week 2020 [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigone2/pseuds/Antigone2
Summary: Is it true? Is it true? *hit post*
Relationships: Neo-Queen Serenity/king endymion
Series: UsaMamo Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847353
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Tabloid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> The following fics written for the UsaMamo Week challenge on Tumblr! (come find me there, I'm idesofnovember).
> 
> The challenge is:
> 
> Day 1 - Silver Millennium (Chapter 1: Decoy)
> 
> Day 2 - Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask (Chapter 2: Truth Serum)
> 
> Day 3 - Usagi and Mamoru (Chapter 3: Love Letter)
> 
> Day 4 - Crystal Tokyo (Chapter 4: Tabloid)
> 
> Day 5 - AU
> 
> Day 6 - Free day
> 
> Day 7 - Mix and Match
> 
> So this is more of a.... “fic in a pic”? I guess?   
> Let me know what you think of this weird format for a snapshot!

[ ](https://ibb.co/TWBfLrC)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/4W5MPJw)  
[](https://ibb.co/b24t8tY)


End file.
